Passion
by dramanut26
Summary: COMPLETE! What can emotions can jealousy spur? And how will this lead to Roy and Riza having a relationship that is more then just coworkers. sorry not to good a summeries. Rated M for later chapters R&R please but leave the flaming to Roy
1. Chapter 1

FMA Fanfic

Passion

Royia

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Please don't sue me.

There are many people who believe that there is someone out there for everyone. Then there are those who believe this policy is complete crap. One person who sees love as a waste of time is First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Riza is a woman who will put work before everything else except protecting her comrades and superior. There are times, however, where she would like to shoot them herself. These times come when they are talking of there 'hott dates' for that night. And it was no different this morning.

"I'm telling you guys, Gabriel is the most amazing woman." Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc explained to his other male comrades.

"Don't you have work you should be doing, Lieutenant Havoc?" Riza asked in an irritated tone as she eyed him over her three stacks of paper work.

"Yea…. I guess" Havoc pouted as he made his way back to his desk and started on one of his five stacks of paper work towering over his desk.

All went quiet as they all worked diligently through their paper work, but as they say "all good things must come to an end."

"Good morning all!" Came a cheery voice as the door to the office was opened and closed. A tall man with dark hair and eyes to match wearing a military uniform entered the room in a seemingly good mood.

"Your late, Colonel" Riza said standing and handing him his newest stack of paper work.

"I'm aware of that, Lieutenant" Colonel Roy Mustang said taking his paperwork form his blond lieutenant.

"Hey, Colonel, I have this date tonight, so for once can you not steal her?" Havoc asked almost out of nowhere looking at Roy over his mountains of work.

"Well if I do I'm sorry in advanced."

Seeing the new look of horror on his second lieutenant's face he added:

"I'm just joking, Havoc, besides I have a date with a girl named uh Gabriel, I think that's her name, tonight so don't worry."

"WHAT!"

"Something wrong, Lieutenant?"

"YES! I HAVE A DATE WITH HER TONIGHT!"

"Calm down. It could be a different girl."

"Neither of you are going on dates if your paper work isn't done" Hawkeye interrupted putting another stack on the colonel's desk.

"I could just…." Roy started putting his white glove with the alchemic seal for fire on his right hand, but stopped when he felt something against the back of his head.

Riza had put her gun to Roy's head and had her finger on the trigger.

"Don't even **_think_** about it, Sir. **_You're_** going to **_do_ _your_** paperwork. **_Not fry it_**."

"Ah!… what the…. Hawkeye get that thing away from the back of my head!"

Knock Knock 

"Huh? Come in." Roy said.

"Uh, Sir, I was just dropping off some more pap- O MY GOD!" the young woman standing in the door dropped what she was holding and screamed.

"Huh? What's wrong" Roy asked a little confused, then realizing that Riza still had the gun to his head he sighed.

"Don't worry, Miss, she doesn't mean anything by it" Roy said to the young woman reassuringly.

"Sorry, Sir." Riza said a little embarrassed. She put her gun back on her side and sat back down at her paperwork once more.

"Gabriel wasn't it?" Roy asked the girl. She couldn't have been but 21 or 22 years old. She had brown hair that came mid back on her. Her eyes were a darkish green. She was slender and seemed to be wearing a tight fitted uniform, which disgusted Riza.

'_Well no wonder all the guys are eyeing her.'_ Riza thought glancing at the colonel, _'What guy in their right mind would pass up a girl dressed like that?"_

"Gabriel?" Havoc asked excitedly. He looked over his stacks of paper to see the woman he was to be with that night.

"O-Oh! H-hello, Lieutenant Havoc, uh I d-didn't know you w-worked under Colonel Mustang." Gabriel replied a little worried.

"Yea I do. Oh that reminds me, we are still on for tonight **_right_**?"

"Uh well you see………uh something uh came up…"

"So you **_do_** have a date with the Colonel huh?" Havoc asked with a 'great not again' attitude.

"Yes…I'm sorry."

"Well we **_all_** have work to do. And we don't need a mini soap opera preventing us from getting it done. So if you could just give the colonel what you came to give him then **_you _**may be on your way." Hawkeye interrupted with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Uh y-yes…sorry, Lieutenant Hawkeye. Here, Sir." Gabriel handed Roy another stack of paperwork. The she slipped a note beside it on his desk. Smiled with a slight blush then turned on her heal and left.

Roy picked up the note and read it carefully. Not giving a hint of emotion he told his subordinates that he had to take care of something and that he would be right back.

"Sir?" Riza asked a little confused.

"Don't worry, Hawkeye, I will get the paper work done. I'll be right back." Roy replied looking at his only female subordinate. With that he left not to return for a good hour or so.

"What could **_that_ **girl possibly have written that would have been **_so_** important that Roy would have to leave." Riza said.

"Who knows." Havoc replied.

"Huh?"

"I don't know what could have been so important." Havoc replied with a bored tone and trying to make it as clear as he could.

"Wait I said that out loud."

"Yea…"

"Oh."

"What does it matter anyways, Hawkeye?"

"It doesn't"

"Then why were you thinking it."

"I don't know."

"Oh really?" Havoc said sarcastically eyeing Riza as though he didn't buy it.

"Get back to work, Havoc." Riza said giving his comment no mind.

"Fine" Havoc groaned looking back at his stacks of paper.

Thirty minutes had gone by since the Colonel's departure and it was rather quite. Riza was enjoying herself and she was on her last stack of paperwork. The rest of Mustang's subordinates had at least two stacks to go. And Roy still had about five or six. Riza shook her head when she saw how much work Roy had to do.

'_He is going to be really mad when he has to work over time.' _Riza thought to herself.

" I think I'm going to take a quick coffee break. Anyone want some?" Riza asked standing up from her desk. The entire room wanted some so Riza figured this may take awhile but it was worth it. Her real intensions were to find out where the colonel had gone off to.

Riza quickly left the office and headed for where the coffee machine usually was placed, when she noticed two people talking in the hall. She took another quick glance to see it was Roy and that Gabriel that had caused so much trouble that morning. Riza quickly hid around the corner and listened in on the colonel's conversation.

'_I really shouldn't be spying like this. I mean it isn't any business of mine what the colonel does with the women he dates. But then again he shouldn't be seen this close to her during work hours; he might get fired. I'll just stand watch for them. Yes that is it; I'm standing watch!'_

Riza finally looked back towards where the colonel and Gabriel had been talking. She stood there for a few moments trying to hear their conversation, but they were whispering too softly to hear anything.

'You really need to get that coffee.' Riza nodded at this sudden thought and was about to turn around and leave when she saw something that caught her eye. Roy was moving himself closer to Gabriel. 

'_What is he doing now?_'

Roy then lifted Gabriel's head and brought it closer to him.

'He isn't!' 

Gabriel closed her eyes and waited. Roy then closed the gap between them and kissed her softly.

'HE DID!' Riza thought completely shocked. When it replayed in her mind she let out a small gasp that was barely louder then a whisper, but it was loud enough to make Roy and Gabriel break apart quickly and look around to see who had made the noise. 

"W-What was that?" Gabriel asked a little concerned.

"Well it was a kiss but-"

"No! Not that! That sound. Did someone see?"

"Well there doesn't seem to be anyone around now. Whoever they were they have made a clean get away." Roy said a little nervous looking up and down the hallway.

Riza had ducked out of site around the corner after she gasped. She walked quickly back to the office muttering the whole way about different things like "I can't believe him!" and "Right here in front of everyone!" and "That jerk!" When Riza finally reached the office she was in such a bad mood that she didn't even notice that she almost broke the door off the hinges when she flung it open.

"Hawkeye?" Havoc asked.

"What!" Riza snapped.

"Uh where is the coffee?"

"Get the damn coffee yourself!" Riza spat giving Havoc an angry glare.

"Uh what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing!"

"Hawkeye are you su-"

"Just do your paper work, Havoc!" And with that Riza sat down to finish her last tiny stack of paper work sitting on her desk.

A few long minutes later the door to the office once again opened. Roy stood in the doorway with a huge grin on his face.

"Why all the silence?" Roy asked his subordinates.

"**_We_** are **_trying_** to finish **_our_** paper work!" Riza said glaring at Mustang.

"Lieutenant is there something that you are annoyed about?"

"No, Sir" Riza answered bitterly now glaring at a pen sitting on her desk wishing with all her might it would catch on fire.

"Hawkeye? What is going on?" Roy asked moving closer to his lieutenant's desk. When he got in front of her he asked again what was wrong. Roy only got silence as an answer.

"Riza?"

"**_You_** have work to do, Colonel. And I would rather you **_not_** call that me while we are at work it isn't professional, but then again **_you_** would know everything about not being professional at the office **_wouldn't you_**?" Riza quickly regretted what she had said and threw her hand up to her mouth.

The entire office was now staring. They had completely forgotten about their work. This was way too entertaining.

"Lt. Hawkeye, what the **_hell_** is this about?" Roy asked completely confused about Hawkeye's new behavior.

Riza brought her eyes down to her pen again. After a moment or two Riza finally replied in a little more then a whisper, " You need to get your paper work done so you don't have to work over time tonight, Sir."

"No! Not until you tell me what is going on here!"

Bang 

Riza fired her gun that she had taken out and aimed in a matter of seconds.

"Next shot I wont miss. Now get to work."

Roy looked behind him seeing the bullet that could have been in his head in the wall.

"Ok fine" Roy replied in defeat. He really didn't want her to kill him next time. Roy retreated to his desk and started to work.

'What the hell got her so mad?' 

At about five the office started to clear as Mustang's subordinates started to finish their work and head home.

"Well I'm off to my home for another lonely night alone." Havoc said standing from his desk and gathering his things to head home at six thirty.

"Havoc, I'm sorry about the Gabriel thing." Roy said before Jean left.

"Oh it's ok, Colonel. I kind of expected it. Well night, Colonel, Lt. Hawkeye. Please don't kill each other." And with that Havoc left Roy to finish his paperwork and Riza to supervise.

"I'm going to be late for my date." Roy groaned after twenty minutes of silence had past.

"If you stop complaining you might get something done. Its your own fault for leaving during the day and procrastinating." Riza replied coolly as she handed a cup of coffee to Roy. She had a feeling he had a long night ahead of him and could use all the caffeine he could get.

After about two hours of work and the occasional trying to get out of it but getting a gun pulled on you, Roy was half way through.

"Can I have some time to at least cancel the date?" He asked Riza who was sitting on the couch with her book.

"Sure."

Roy thanked her bitterly and picked up the phone. He dialed Gabriel's number.

"Hello?"

"Yes this is Colonel...err…Roy"

"Yea listen about tonight I need a rain check."

"No I'm not trying to…"

"No! Listen there is a lot of paper work that didn't get done and-"

"I'm not"

And with that a loud click was heard, as Gabriel must have hung up.

Riza had to cover her mouth to suppress a giggle at that interesting conversation, but it didn't work.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing."

"What was it?"

"Nothing…just the uh book that's all."

"Oh really? Is that so?" Roy said sarcastically. He then walked over to her and said, "Let me see the book, Lieutenant." Seeing that she was reluctant to give him it he added with a sigh, " That's an order."

Riza could not disobey a direct order so she handed Roy her novel. He skimmed the page looking for something funny, but there wasn't anything actually it was quite depressing.

"Why are you reading this? It seems very upsetting." Roy said handing her back the book.

"I enjoy it as a read" Riza replied. "Oh, and get back to work, Sir."

Roy groaned and walked back to his desk. "One more thing, Hawkeye."

Riza looked up from her book to her commanding officer. "What is it, Sir?"

"I find nothing funny."

"Oh, well you have to read the whole chapter to get it, Sir"

"Are you sure?" He said rising from his desk again. He then sat next to Riza and leaned over her to see her book."

"Sir?" Riza questioned a little surprised.

"Its Roy"

"Uh?"

"Call me Roy. It is after hours after all."

"I still don't think that would be apprpriate" Riza said looking at Roy then noticing his intent gaze at her book she added " What are you looking for, Sir?"

"Trying to find out if something may be true."

"Like what?"

"This"

"Hu-" Riza was suddenly cut off. Roy and pressed his lips against hers. Her emotions started swimming to the top. A fierce blush appeared on her cheeks and her heart started pounding fast. She started to give in to Roy's kiss but stopped her self with a sudden thought. _'What are you doing? This is not businesslike. Besides that, what if you two get caught? Do you want to be the one to ruin his goal? _This thought came upon her like a bucket of cold water dumped on your head in the early morning. She pushed Roy away. "What in the world are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing." He sighed in defeat and went back to his desk. As he walked back to his desk and noticed Riza was blushing like crazy. He acted like he didn't notice. _'I knew it!'_ he thought to himself. _' Maybe there is a slight chance Riza feels the same way I feel for her.'_

Riza was still sitting where Roy had left her still stunned. Her mind was racing. She soon recalled a certain conversation with Gracia Hughes….

…………_flashback begins……………………………………………….._

"_Oh my God, that guy drives me crazy!" Riza said annoyed as she sat at the table._

"_Why?" Gracia asked from across the way sipping her coffee._

"_He is always with some other woman. He has a new girl on his arm every night. Its pathetic how many girls fall for him for that one night stand." Riza explained fuming._

"_I see" _

"_What do you mean you see? What are you implying Gracia?"_

"_Nothing, Riza. Just…"_

"_Just?"_

"_Just maybe the reason you're so upset is because secretly you have fallen for Colonel Roy Mustang. Maybe You wish you were the girl he was with tonight"_

……………………………_.flashback ends…………………………………………_

"Oh my God" Riza gasped. "Gracia was right."

"How was she right?"

"Ah!" Riza jumped and looked over to who had spoken. Mustang was looking at her rather suspiciously. "N-nothing" she replied blushing harder.

"Then why are you blushing?" He said smirking.

"I'm not blushing, Sir" she replied quickly trying to hide her blush from him but it was too late he had already seen it.

"I told you. Call me Roy." He got up from his desk and handed her his cup of coffee. "You look like you need some." He said plopping down on the couch again next to her.

"Si-"

"Don't worry, Riza, I'll get the work done I'm just taking a little break" He said cutting her off.

Riza blushed again at the sound of her name and Roy saw. He realized she must have been thinking about him when she said Gracia was right. Roy looked over at his blond lieutenant and woman he loved to see the moon light from the window making her look absolutely radiant. She had taken down her hair and her jack was on the arm of the couch. Her black undershirt accented her upper body beautifully. "Gorgeous" He whispered.

"What was that, Roy."

She had finally said his name and it made his heart jump to hear her say it. Then he realized he had said the other comment out loud. " Nothing he replied."

"Are you sure?" Riza said looking at him one eyebrow raised.

"So, how is your boyfriend?" Roy asked trying to change the subject and get information all at the same time.

" I don't have one" She replied simply looking back down at her book.

Roy smiled inwardly at her answer.

Without thinking Roy grabbed Riza and kissed her passionately. Riza tried to resist but it was futile. She gave into Roy. He finally parted and whispered to her, " Riza I love you." Riza blushed furiously.

After a second she replied, " That's what you say to all your one night stands." With that she sadly pushed him away and got off the couch to look at the window.

He looked over at her realizing she was right. But this feeling was different. She was different. "No"

"What?" She asked turning to him.

"Riza, this is different. I understand if you don't feel the same way I will leave you alone, but I have a sneaky suspicion you do."

"What about your dream? I can't risk you losing that."

"Don't worry about it" He said walking over to her and taking her into a hug. He held her close and tight as though he would never let go. "Riza?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes?"

"Will you let me make love to you? Not sex but love since you don't seem to belive me."

"Roy, I am not another slut who will sleep with a guy the moment he says he loves her!" She said pushing away and looking at him angrly. " I knew that was all you wanted! Why do I ever let myself feel anything?"

"So I was right?" Roy asked smirking his trademark smirk.

"About what?"

"You love me"

"W-what?"

"You don't? Ok well then I'll se-" Roy was now the one being cut off. He couldn't say anything because Riza had trapped him with a kiss. After getting over the shock he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He lightly licked her lips and she opened hers letting his tongue in. He scavenged around her mouth tasting every last part of her. He then slid his hands up her untucked black shirt to feel her breasts but was stopped.

"I told you." Riza said breathlessly " I'm not going to give you what you want tonight."

"I understand" Roy replied taking his hands out from under her shirt. " I'll wait until your ready, Riza." He added. Roy then turned and grabbed his coat to leave. "It's late we better go"

"But your work, Roy?" Riza asked eyeing the last stack.

"I was done with that a while ago. I just didn't want to leave your company just yet." He turned and to her and lightly placed his soft lips to hers. "I'll see you tomorrow?" He said before letting go of her.

"Of course. I can't miss work."

Roy laughed at her comment.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm sorry what I meant was may I see you tomorrow. Like around eight? I'll pick you up at your place."

"You mean a date, Colonel?"

"Yes, and what did I tell you about that." He kissed her one last time. It's Roy," She whispered back to him. She could feel his smile against her lips. He broke away. "Would you like an escort home?"

"No I think I need to finish something up here. Thanks, Si- I mean Roy."

"Alright" and with that he added "Goodnight, Lieutenant" He opened the door, stepped out, let it close behind him then preceded down the hall.

"Goodnight" She whispered.

Riza went to the couch. Picking up her military jacket and book she walked to the door. Placing the jacket on herself she placed the book in her pocket, opened the door and closed it behind her. As she walked home alone she could not wipe the smile off her face occasionally putting her fingers over her lips and closing her eyes remembering his kisses. With each passing thought her excitement built for the next night.

(Chapter 1 is done. How you like it? Leave comments please! I was going to make this a one shot but I added a little more detail the originally planned)


	2. The Date

Chapter 2- The Date

The next day at work was a little uncomfortable for Riza. Though morning had started off as normal. She had walked to work and was now opening the door to a very noisy office. As she walked in she sighed at the complete mess of paper the Colonel's male subordinates had made. Looking around her she noticed that they all were joking and laughing about it being Friday, well all except Havoc. Jean Havoc was sitting in his chair slumped over seeming depressed.

"What's wrong, Havoc?" She asked as she passed him

"Nothing…" He replied somewhat far off.

Sighing again she decided not to press the matter. As she walked to her desk she glanced at the couch. It brought a small smile to her face, but she quickly made the smile vanish. She sat down at her desk and started her many stacks of paper work although trying to concentrate with all the noise was going to be a challenge.

After about an hour or so Roy casually strode into the office. "Good morning" He said cheerfully.

Havoc just glanced at him while the others said hello back.

"What's wrong Lieutenant?" Roy asked Jean.

"How was your date?" Havoc replied.

"Had to cancel"

"How come?"

Riza's heart stopped beating for a moment. She wondered if Roy was going to tell the office what happened the night before. She didn't want him fired because of last night.

"Riza wouldn't let me go" Roy explained.

"Didn't finish your work huh, Sir?"

"That's right" With that Roy walked past Riza's desk, winking at her as he passed. She, of course, acted like he had not done a thing. Roy went behind his desk, pulled out his chair, and sat down. Amazingly, he started his work and yelled at his subordinates to do the same.

They all worked quietly, for once, until around five when they started to wrap up. Roy and Riza were the last one's to leave, as always. Roy stood from his desk, making his way to Riza's.

"So I'll pick you up at your place?" He whispered to her.

"Alright but don't be late" She replied in a whisper.

Both then left and headed to their separate apartments.

Once Riza got home she took a shower, blew out her hair, and went to pick out a dress. She looked through her closet to find a short, dark, green dress halter style and a black short dress with sleeves. After a few moments she decided she couldn't choose. Instead she whistled. Her dog came running over.

"Which one do you think I should wear?" She asked him

The dog sniffed both dresses then paced in front of them. After a moment or two he started to bite on the green one.

"Ok, we will go with this one." Riza said picking it up. She slipped into it and went to her bathroom to put on make up. At about seven she heard a knock on the door. Quickly making her way to it, she opened it to revile Roy on the other side.

"Ready?" He asked her casually. He looked good standing there leaning against the doorframe. Roy wore black pants with a white silk top and a black jacket. He looked her up and down once. "You look great" HE added smirking his signature smirk.

Riza nodded, grabbed her purse and walked out of the apartment. She turned around and locked the door then turned back to Roy and smiled. He held out his arm and she took hold of it as they walked out of the apartment. There was a black cab waiting for them outside. The driver to out of his car immediately and opened the door for Roy and Riza who got in quickly. As soon as they were all three settled the driver took off to wherever Roy had instructed him. The cab driver did not slow down until they reached the restaurant _Shinji. _

Roy and Riza headed inside and were seated immediately . They handed Riza and menu and Roy one too. Both ordered then waited.

"Nice place" Riza said casually.

"I thought you might like it" Roy replied smiling.

The two talked, joked laughed, and got a little romantic until the waiter came back with another menu.

"Wine, Sir?" He asked Roy handing him the menu.

"Umm how about this one." Roy replied pointing to one of the wines

"Very good, Sir" The waiter said snapping the menu closed, nearly missing Roy's fingers, and walking away only to come back a few moments later to pour the wine and give them the bottle. After he left the two got a little more romantic until the food arrived. Once they were done Roy took Riza back to her place. This cab driver decided to take it slow noticing the couple. Roy was sitting in the backseat holding Riza in his arms while she didn't take her eyes off of him. Roy whispered many things in her ear some making her blush. Once the cab stopped Roy helped Riza out of it. They walked to her apartment door where they stood facing each other.

"Thank you, Sir. It was an enjoyable night" Riza said.

Roy just smiled and moved closer to her snaking his arms around her waist. He then pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately. Riza in turn wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. When they finally pulled apart Roy asked her one simple question….

"May I come in?"

(It is done! I am SO sorry the update took so long. I had no idea where to go with it after the first chapter. So I once again apologize to the readers.

Will Riza say yes or turn down Roy once again? What do you guys think? Review and tell me )


	3. Night Of Fun

Chapter 3- Night Of Fun

_Last chapter_

_Roy just smiled and moved closer to her snaking his arms around her waist. He then pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately. Riza in turn wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. When they finally pulled apart Roy asked her one simple question…._

"_May I come in?"_

Riza looked at Roy a little dumbfounded_. 'Yea right, that will be the day! There is no way you are getting into my apartment for the night, Roy Mustang'_ she thought. "Um s-sure" Riza whispered as she moved aside to let him in. _'WHAT? I SAID NO! WHY DID I LET HIM IN?_' she yelled at herself in her head.

Roy walked in casually looking around Riza's apartment. 'Wow, she keeps this place clean' He thought. He spotted the blues couch to the right of him " Looks comfortable" he said.

"Huh?" Riza asked blushing slightly at the fact that he was in her apartment.

"Oh, the couch"

"Um want to sit down?" she asked as she glided over to it. She sat herself down and motioned him to join her. Without hesitation he walked over to her and sat down. He smiled at her, making her blush, then pulled her closer to him. He kissed her again, and she kissed back. Although it seemed innocent enough, the kiss soon turned into something different. Roy licked her top lip asking for entrance into her mouth, which she didn't refuse. Once his tongue entered her mouth, he started tasting every last inch of her. Riza then spotted her chance, and put her own tongue in his mouth. Roy moaned softly as he felt her taste him. This sound drover her wild. She wanted to hear him do it more. She felt herself being titled backwards when she realized he was pushing her down into the couch. Roy started to kiss her lips then jaw. He kissed her cheek then down her neck. He nibbled on her neck a bit then proceed to kiss down to the strap of her dress. As he kissed her, Riza untied the back straps letting them fall limp. Roy took his chance and pulled down the top of her dress reviling a lace black strapless bra. He kissed it then pulled it down as well. He looked at her boobs admiring them for a moment before he licked one then the other. Roy started to lick and suck on her left as he squeezed her right, earning a few pleasurable moans from Riza.

"Stop"

"What?" Roy said confused looking up at Riza.

"Stop" She whispered again, " I don't think we should do this here"

"Alright" He said quietly getting off of her and walking to the door.

"Roy?"

"Yes?" He asked turning to face her.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving"

"Why?"

"You just said we shouldn't do this"

"Who said anything about you leaving?" She asked seductively.

Raising an eyebrow he asked " What do you mean?"

Riza got up from the couch letting her dress drop to her hips so it looked as if she was wearing a dark green skirt. "I said I don't think we should do this**_ here. _**What I meant was I don't want my couch getting messed up."

Roy smirked "Then where do you want us to continue?"

"Oh come on, Sir, you know as well as I do where" She said walking up to him and grabbing his hand. "This way"

Roy was being led to her room which was like the rest of the apartment, very tidy. Her bed was on the far wall next to a window. It was made up and had some pajamas spread out on it ready for Riza to change into. Riza let go of his hand and threw the pajamas off the bed.

"Ahh!" she said in surprise as she was pulled backwards onto the bed. Roy quickly got on top of her and smirked.

"Now, Where were we?" He asked her unbuttoning and throwing off his shirt to revile his body Riza blushed and ran her eyes all over his chest and well toned upper body.

"Wow" She whispered and he smiled.

"Glad you like it" he said smirking. He took his chance and started to kiss all over her once more. This time, however, her licked her right boob. When he saw her nipple get hard he put it in his mouth and felt it with his tongue. While this was going on, her left was being massaged by his muscular hand. Riza was in heaven. She had never felt so much pleasure in her life. 'Wow, he is really good at this' she thought in amazement, thought she wasn't sure why she was amazed. Roy had now stopped kissing her and was slowly moving her dress down her body. Riza seized her chance to take control. She flipped him over. Roy was a bit shocked but liked it all the same.

"What? You want to do some of the work, Lieutenant?" He asked smirking

"Maybe" She responded. Riza kissed his chest. She made a pathway of kisses down to his pants where she removed his belt, unbuttoned his pants, and unzipped them. Sliding them off, she reviled his blue checkered boxers with a bulge in the middle. Smirking to herself, she slid his boxers down. When she looked back she was greeted with his member who was happy to see her. Blushing slightly at the sight, Riza slowly placed her hand on him and began to rub. She moved her hand up and down his member, occasionally rubbing the head. After a little bit she quickened her pace. She got faster and faster which made Roy moan more and more. Roy was amazed at how good she was since she had never done this before. When she finally stopped, he flipped her over. Kicking off his pants and boxers, he looked at her with desire. He removed the rest of her dress. Roy slowly slid his hand down her body, feeling every curve. When he reached her opening he slowly slid a finger in. Noticing that he had made her extremely wet, he smirked. He started to move his finger quickly in and out of her. Adding another finger, he went faster causing Riza's breath to quicken. After a bit, he took his fingers out of her. He wanted her, and he wanted her now. Almost jumping off the bed, Roy found his pants once more.

"What are you doing?" Riza asked her voice erotic.

Roy quickly pulled out a condom, opened the package, and slipped it on. He then leapt back on top of Riza.

"Riza, you must understand this is not just sex for me. I am making love to you. I just want to make this perfectly clear before we go on."

"I know" she whispered. "Wait, were you planning this from the beginning?"

"You can never be to careful" He said smirking and leaning into kiss her. She giggled at him and smirked also. He kissed her once more then got off her a little.

Opening her legs he asked "Are you ready? I can still stop you know"

"No don't stop. I'm ready"

:Alright" he replied. Roy slowly slid into her then waited for her to get use to him being there. She winced a bit in pain but didn't want him to stop. He started to move in and out of her slowly grinding their hips together. Riza continued to be in pain, but soon she got use to it. Roy began to pick up the pace as he heard Riza moan. He had already pushed past the slight resistance she held up inside her, and was now giving her total bliss. He went as fast as he could when he felt her tense up. She was going to climax and so was he. Roy quickly knelt over while still moving inside her. She began to get louder reaching her end when Roy placed his lips over hers, and they both screamed into each other. Riza released him, and he slowly slid out of her. Collapsing next to her, Roy wrapped his arms around Riza kissing her softly.

"I love you, Riza Hawkeye." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too" she whispered before she drifted off to sleep.

(Thanks to all those who reviewed my last two chapters. Sorry it took so long to update once again. Ok how was that? Chapter three is done. I'm not sure if I am going to add another chapter. I don.t want to make this a never ending story you know? What do you guys think of this chapter and if I should do another one? Review Please)


	4. Final

Chapter 4-

Riza awoke the next morning to the sun shining in her eyes in streaks through her blinds. She yawned and smiled to herself. Turning herself over to face the other wall and snuggle up to her night before guest, she found to her shock he was gone. She sat up quickly looking around the room. Finding him no where in sight, she got out of bed and walked to the door grabbing a robe that was lying on a chair next to the door. She put it on and walked to the kitchen still not seeing Roy anywhere. _'Oh my God! I can't believe I gave into him! Riza your such an idiot! You were just another one night stand!'_ she thought as tears started to form in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. _'That jerk! I can't believe him! Wait until I-'_ her thought was cut off when she noticed something on the table. It was a breakfast that seemed to be cold by now. On a plate was eggs, bacon, toast, and two pancakes. Sitting next to that was a cup of coffee, freshly brewed, and a note. Riza picked up the note and started reading.

_Good morning Riza,_

_I hope you slept well. You were amazing last night. And please don't think I ran out this morning because I was only using you for sex. I told you last night that wasn't true. I really do love you Riza Hawkeye. Anyhow I made you breakfast so you can come well rested and fed before work. See you there._

_Love,_

_Roy_

Riza smiled to herself and placed the note back on the table. 'So he was being thoughtful this morning? I guess that could work. I'm not really sure, but it was kind of him. And I need the energy for work. Oh no! Work!' Riza looked up at the clock after this sudden thought, noticing it said 8:30. 'Oh no! I'm late! By this time I wont get there until around 9!' she thought looking down. She sat down and began to eat the cold breakfast. Although it was not great because it was cold, She could tell he put some real time in it. When she finished, she quickly took her plate and placed it in the sink, noticing Roy had left everything he had used out. 'He could have at least thrown the egg shells away' she thought sighing. Then she raced to the shower hopping in for a quick one. When she finished she quickly pulled on a towel and combed her hair. She clipped it up letting it air dry today. She was in much to beg of hurry to deal with it. She ran to her room and pulled her closet doors open grabbing a uniform, and quickly put it on along with some undergarments she had grabbed from the shelf above. With herself all dressed she raced out her door down the stairs and out of the apartment building.

Meanwhile…..

"I wonder where Hawkeye is. It isn't like her to show up almost an hour late." Havoc said glancing at the clock.

"That is true. The lieutenant is normally one of the first ones here." Fury agreed.

Roy glanced up at the clock _'Where is she?'_

"Colonel?"

' _I hope she isn't annoyed at me for leaving so early.' _

"Oh, Colonel?"

'_What if she didn't get the note.'_

"Hello? Colonel?"

' _What if-'_

"Colonel!" Havoc finally yelled at the top of his lungs snapping Roy out of thought.

"What is it Havoc?" Roy said with a little annoyed tone.

"Who do you suppose those are from?" Havoc said pointing to a bouquet of roses on Riza's desk.

"Who knows. Probably some guy who likes her or is dating her" Roy said shrugging.

"Hey there is a note" Fury said getting up from his desk and walking over to her's.

"Read it" Havoc said excitedly.

"Don't touch that note, Fury."

"Huh? Why not, Sir?"

"Do you want Hawkeye to shoot you in the head when she gets here for looking through her stuff?" Roy asked casually. "Just get back to work."

With that they went back to work waiting for Hawkeye's arrival.

At 9 the door opened and in stepped Riza. She was out of breath from running in the building, but still looked professional.

"So where were you, Hawkeye?" Havoc asked as she walked in.

"I overslept" She breathed.

"Did you not here your alarm, Lieutenant?" Roy asked looking at her over his stack of work.

"No, Sir. I didn't set it."

"How did you know she had an alarm clock, Sir?" Havoc asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I just assumed."

As the men were talking about a completely pointless conversation of alarm clocks, Riza walked to her desk. When she saw the roses her eyes widened and she tried to keep herself from looking straight at Roy. She picked up the card and opened it blushing slightly.

Hello Riza,

Well I hope you enjoy these flowers. They may be pretty but they are no where near as beautiful as you are. I can' t wait for another date. Say why don't we go tonight? Around 8?

I love you,

Roy

"Who is it from, Hawkeye?" Havoc asked abandoning the alarm clock debate for this which was more interesting.

"He wants another date?" Riza whispered with amazement

Roy looked at her with shock at the fact she had just said that out loud.

"Who wants another date?" Havoc asked completely involved now.

"Huh?"

"You said someone wanted another date. Who?"

"I said that out loud?" Riza asked blushing.

"Yea you did. So who is it?"

"Why do you care, Havoc? This does not concern you"

"Yea I know, but I didn't know you date."

Riza glared at him "And what is that suppose to mean?" she said reaching for her gun.

"N-no! N-nothing! I didn't mean anything by it!"

"Better question" Roy Interrupted. "are you going to go out with this person again?"

"Riza looked at Roy and smiled slightly "Yea I think I will"

(Ok it is complete! Sorry for not updating in sooo long but I didn't have a computer. Well thanks to all you who have reviewed and please review this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! It sounded like Sean Terver really did lol)


End file.
